Carl Exposed
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Carl has been having some serious thoughts about his connection with Skye, ever since their connection was put on-hold. Therefore, he e-mails her about his hidden secret: C2, his clone. How will Skye react, once Carl reveals a duplicate of himself to her and everything else that he was involved with? Carl x Skye, pairing. Read and Review and please, no flames!


**Carl Exposed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Carl Squared. Only the respective company does. This story takes place after the last episode. Read and Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Carl Crashman was at home sitting at his computer in his bedroom and speaking to his bloggers through his headset. "What's up, blog-dogs? It's summer vacation and let me tell you, I'm down on the dumps as of late."

C2, Carl's clone, looks on in curiosity and listened to his conversation.

"This all has to do with my close friend and yet, I think that it's time for me to do the right thing. Later, dogs."

He removed his headset and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Carl? Usually you play your games and slack off, but not like this" told C2.

"C2, I've been thinking. Maybe I should tell Skye that I…"

Before Carl could finish, C2 interjected. "That you really like her? Aw, ain't that cute?"

For Carl, however, he glared at him with a serious look on his face.

C2 immediately changed his expression. "Oh, than if it's not that. Then, what is?"

He replied. "Perhaps that I should throw in the towel."

"Carl, what are you trying to say?" cried C2.

By taking a deep breath, he unveiled his answer. "I may as well introduce her to you with me."

C2's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that Carl is willing to show his secret towards Skye. "But, Carl. Why would you do this?"

Carl pressed on and described his situation. "C2, I know you and I are best friends including Jaime. Yet, only a few people have seen us together. Such as Lenny Jay and even Lorna. Still, not only am I going to confess Skye about you, but also everything that you've been involved with."

"Like?" says a confused C2.

"You having 5% dog DNA from Rex, your date with Lorna, you being as the school mascot and a couple of others. As painful for me to say it, but I must confront her about you front and center."

C2 hung his head in shame. "Aw, man, Carl. That's not fair."

"Sometimes I don't play fair, either. But before I make my move with Skye, I'll have to tell Jaime about it."

Later that evening, right after Carl had dinner with his parents; he speaks with Jaime through the video camera on his computer and clarified about his plan.

Much like C2, he was also perplexed about Carl's confession to Skye. "I don't know, if that's such a good idea, homie. She might not talk to you anymore, once you show up with clone-boy."

"But I have to, Jaime. I can't hide C2 from her, forever."

"As long it's just her, that's cool. Let's hope nobody notices both you and clone-boy at the same time" told Jaime.

"That's for sure. It's true that my relationship with her was put on hold from the singing competition, but that doesn't mean we're not friends" replied Carl.

"Would this mean that you actually have feelings for her, all along?" thought Jaime.

Carl smacks himself in the face. "How should I know? I haven't even asked her out!"

"Whoa! Take it easy, homie. I was just pulling your leg. Anyways, you should e-mail her about clone-boy. That is, if all goes well for you" he said.

"I hope so." Carl looks at the clock. It was getting late. "Listen, I'm going to take care of things with Skye. You take it easy."

"Same to you, Carl and good luck." With that, Jaime was logged off.

As for C2, he was heavily concerned. "Carl, what's going to happen once she sees you and me, together?"

"It's tough to call, C2. Because last I remembered, she saw us during our magic act from Shane. Not to mention, showing you to Mr. Agar regarding the time machine" says Carl.

"Yeah but, what if you parents would notice us?" cried C2.

Carl grunted. "As much as I hate hearing you panic, I need to e-mail Skye. If you don't mind, that is."

C2 frowned. "Oh, okay." He went back inside his closet and shut the door behind him.

When Carl saw of how down-sided C2was, he felt sorry. He approached to C2'S room and knocked on his door. "C2, listen. About what I said…"

C2 interrupted. "Leave me alone, Carl! I thought we were friends."

"But we still are. Besides, Skye is perhaps the only one that doesn't know you're my clone. Other than my sister, of course" says Carl.

"How is she going to react, once you confess to her about me?" wondered C2.

After he sighed, he answered. "I'm not sure about that. For now, I'm going to e-mail Skye, right away." He went back to his computer and begins to write a message to Skye about his secret. Once he was finished, he went straight to bed.

The next morning, right after Carl finished his breakfast, he headed back to his room and informed C2 regarding his outing with Skye. "Get up, C2. It's time."

"Okay. Yet, I still feel nervous about this."

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine…eventually" replied Carl.

At the park, Skye was sitting at the bench and began twiddling her fingers while having her arms crossed. As she looked up at the sky with white clouds, she thought to herself about what kind of secret Carl was hiding from her. _"Carl, what is it that you want to tell me?"_

A few minutes later, Carl appeared. But he didn't come alone. Beside him was a person dressed in black with a hoodie over his head.

She raised her eyebrow in question. "Carl, who did you bring? You told me that it was just you and I."

He scratched his head and explained. "I did. You see the thing is…" He paused and made a deep sigh. "There's something that I really need to tell you."

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"All the stuff that I've done with you such as being the school mascot and competing in the talent show, it wasn't me" told Carl.

Skye gasped. "What?"

"Look, he resembles me but he's friendly and has 5% dog DNA. In other words, he is my clone."

She became visibly upset. "There's no way that you have a clone, Carl!"

"Oh, I have a clone alright and I can prove it." He slowly removed the hoodie and revealed C2 right in-front of Skye.

"Hi, Skye. Nice day, isn't it?"

The moment that she saw two Carls, she fainted to the ground.

Carl shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, brother. This might take a while."

"Uh, Carl. She's not playing dead, is she?" says C2 with a silly joke.

"Oh, knock it off!" yelled Carl.

He kneeled down towards Skye and shook her a little. "C'mon, Skye. Wake up."

She started to murmur and slowly opened her eyes. When she came to her senses, she sees two Carls. From there, she became very shocked with this sudden revelation. "But, how…how could this be? Why is there two of you?"

Carl rolled his eyes and told her the truth. "It goes like this, Skye. My clone, C2 is a lot like me but friendlier and has 5% dog DNA with two webbed feet. In fact, he was the one that dated Lorna on Valentine's Day and dressed up as the school mascot; along with competing in the talent show. Apparently, without C2, my life would be a nauseating, never-ending cycle and I would be totally lost _without him."_

Now that Skye has seen and heard about Carl's clone, she responds to him. "Carl, is this true?"

He nods his head. "Yes, it's true."

At first, she still felt awestruck. But when she understood about the events that transpired on him and the difference with C2, she stood up and smiled. "Carl…I'm surprised."

"What do you mean, Skye?" C2 asked.

She replied to him. "For being sincere to me and everything else, I want to say thank you."

C2 giggled. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing."

"Does this mean that you would prefer him than me?" questioned Carl.

Skye retorted. "Well, even though that you're careless and insensitive, I still consider you as my best friend."

"Uh, meaning?" Carl looked puzzled.

Skye feels her heart and it was beating crazy. "Carl, you're not the only one with a confession. I do."

"What would that be, Skye?" said C2.

Before she tells Carl about her secret, she turns to C2. "C2, thanks for your help and sorry that I ever doubted you for Carl."

"No problem, Skye."

With a soft smile on her face, she threw her arms around Carl's neck while he threw his around Skye's waist. "Carl, in-spite of the mishaps that you've had with yourself and your clone, I want to say…"

There was a brief silence, where their eyes were locked together until Skye spat out these words to him. "I love you."

Carl became awfully surprised. "Huh? Y-You do, Skye?"

As she nodded, he countered and smiled back. "You know what? I love you too, Skye."

And with that, their lips have met in a romantic bliss.

During their happy time, C2 pulled out his camera from his pocket and took a picture of them.

Back home once again, Carl was all smiles and spoke to his fellow bloggers. "Hello there, blog-dogs. My connection with Skye has never been much closer. Basically, she had feelings for me all along and I couldn't be any happier. And because of that, Lorna won't bother me and Skye anymore." He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and it was Skye smiling at him. "Later, dogs."

He leapt from out of his chair and embraced Skye. Before long, Carl spoke to her. "Listen, Skye. I'm really sorry for keeping C2 from you and I hope that you won't tell anyone about him."

"You don't have to worry a thing. My lips are sealed." After she concluded her sentence, she pressed her lips against Carl's. Much like from before at the park, the kiss lasted longer.

C2 peeked through his door and enjoyed the scenario from his closet. "Aw, what a wonderful way to end the weekend."

He stares at the photo that he took. It showed a picture of Carl and Skye kissing.

As a result, Carl and Skye's relationship was rekindled and their love grew rapidly. Like Jaime, Skye also keeps Carl's secret about his clone. Therefore, they have become very close with one another.


End file.
